Tongues
Tongues are individuals who have a natural ability to speak the language of Dragons - known as the "Storm Voice"Varieties of Faith in the Empire under Kyne., or simply the "Voice".'' Tongues are typically Nordic in origin and those who demonstrate a talent usually require a great deal of study and training to develop their power. Nords consider themselves to be the children of the sky, and the breath and the voice of a Nord was his vital essence. Through the use of the Voice, the vital essence of a Nord could be articulated into a thu'um, or shout.Children of the Sky'' Certain Dragonborn individuals possess the natural ability to speak the language of the Dragons. Such a person can learn Words of Power almost instantly, due to his or her ability to absorb Dragon souls and its knowledge, without long-term study and practice.Dialogue with Arngeir Abilities and powers Shouts could be used to sharpen blades or to strike enemies at a distance. Masters of the Voice could call to specific people over hundreds of miles, and could move by casting a shout, appearing where it lands. The most powerful Tongues could not speak without causing destruction. They had to be gagged, and communicated through a sign language and through scribing runes. Origins The first Tongues can be dated back to the Dragon War in the Merethic Era.Events of Before the war, Dragons were worshipped as gods by mankind. That soon changed when the dragon priests, the subordinates of the Dragons, began to rule over man with an iron fist making slaves of the population.The Dragon War Mankind eventually rebelled and the Dragon War began. Alduin's response was swift and brutal. At first, mankind was woefully outmatched, and was easily defeated by the Dragons and their Voice.7000 Steps Etchings Nordic legend states Kyne herself took pity on mankind, so she intervened and sent Paarthurnax to assist.7000 Steps Etchings Paarthurnax, originally the first lieutenant of Alduin, betrayed his former master and taught mankind to use the Thu'um.Dialogue with Paarthurnax Using their new found power, the ancient Nord heroes developed a shout to defeat Alduin and banish him from the world. Notable Tongues ]] The Ancient Nord Heroes The ancient Nord heroes is a collective term for Hakon One-Eye, Felldir the Old and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. They were the first Nords who learned the power of the Voice and were instrumental in Alduin's suspension in time at the summit of the Throat of the World. Miraak Miraak was the Dragon Priest ruling over the island of Solstheim during the time when Dragons ruled over mortals. At some point, Miraak came into possession of a Black Book, and then came into servitude under Hermaeus Mora, who taught him a great power. With this knowledge, Miraak turned on his Dragon masters and started a revolution against them. However, his revolution failed, and was restrained to Solstheim, during which his temple was razed to the ground by the Dragons.Dialogue with Tharstan during Lost LegacyThe Guardian and the Traitor The Great Nord War Chiefs Around the founding of the Ysgramor Dynasty in the early First Era, Three great Nordic war chiefs were famous practitioners of the Voice. Derek the Tall, Jorg Helmbolg, Hoag Merkiller used the Thu'um to great effect in various military campaigns to expand the empire. It was said that when they attacked a city, they needed no siege engines, rather they would form up in a wedge in front of the gatehouse, and draw in breath. When the leader let out in a thu'um, the doors were blown in, and the axemen rushed into the city. Wulfharth Wulfharth was born in Atmora in the First Era. He was chosen ruler of Skyrim in 1E 500 by the Pact of Chieftains after the death of king Hoag Merkiller who was killed in the battle that led to the defeat of the Alessian army at Glenumbria Moors.,Five Songs of King WulfharthRislav the Righteous Wulfharth was a mighty warrior and blessed with the ancient "Way of the Voice". His thu'um was so powerful that he could not verbally swear into the office, and scribes were used to draw up his oaths. Wulfharth was a true believer of the old gods and fought for their glory against the eastern Orcs, shouting their chief into Oblivion with his thu'um. Jurgen Windcaller Jurgen Windcaller was said to be the mightiest of all the Tongues. He led a campaign to Morrowind, but after a disastrous battle at Red Mountain where his army was annihilated, he spent seven years pondering the meaning of his defeat.7,000 Steps EtchingsNerevar at Red Mountain He finally came to the conclusion that the gods had punished the Nords for their arrogant and blasphemous misuse of the Thu'um. Following this revelation, Jurgen developed a pacifist creed called the Way of the Voice that preached the Thu'um should only be used for the worship and glory of the gods rather than martial exploits.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim After he converted to pacifism he became known as Jurgen the Calm. The Greybeards The Greybeards are a monastic order who live on the highest mountain peak in Skyrim, at High Hrothgar. They follow the Way of the Voice, the pacifist philosophy developed by Jurgen Windcaller that is based largely on their veneration of the Wind as the personification of Kyne, the Nordic aspect of Kynareth. As such, they live in absolute silence in order to better attune themselves to the Voice.Dialogue with Arngeir When they speak, storms brew above High Hrothgar, and people are forced to evacuate due to the imminent danger of avalanches. When High King Wulfharth traveled to meet with them believing he was a figure of prophecy, he was blasted to ash. Such is their power, the last time that they spoke was when they announced the destiny of a young Tiber Septim. When they spoke his name the world shook. Tiber Septim ]]Hjalti Early-Beard, better known as Tiber Septim or General Talos, was a true master of the Voice. He had studied the Voice in Skyrim, and it was said he could rout entire armies with his battle-cry and shout lesser men off their feet. As a general under Emperor Cuhlecain, he led the invasion of Old Hrol'dan took it back from the Reachmen of High Rock by shouting down the walls.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: CyrodiilThe Arcturian Heresy He also endowed an Imperial College of the Voice in Markarth, dedicated to returning the Way of the Voice to the ancient and honorable art of war. So it may be that the mighty deeds of the Nord heroes of old will soon be equaled or surpassed on the battlefields of the present day. The Last Dragonborn References Category:Tongues Category:Lore: Characters Category:Culture of Skyrim